Solis
Solis is an oval shaped F type white-yellow main sequence star. The oval shape is due to the immense speeds it spins at. Solis has 7 planets. Solis System The Solis System consits of 7 planets: * *Adustus: An extremely hot rocky planet with a radius of around 4,600 kms. It doesn't have an atmosphere or moons. It does not sustain life. * *Venenum: An ice giant with a radius of around 44,970 kms. Its atmosphere is mostly O2,O3 and O4. It has 1 moon and does not sustain life. * **Saxum: A rocky moon with a thin atmosphere consisting of mostly N2 and CO2. * *Lapillus: An ocean world with oceans made out of Carbon. Its radius is around 8,870 kms. It used to house silicon based life but at some point they were wiped out due to a meteor impact. It does not sustain life and has no moons. * *Alveare: A mountainous, rocky world with lakes and rivers with a diameter of around 6,410. It has an earth-like atmosphere with very powerful storms and has no moons. It houses the Alvearens which are mosquito like humanoids. * *Procella: An unforgiving and deadly ice giant with a radius of around 37,880 kms. It has an atmosphere rich with Ar, Ne, F, Cl with very small pockets of metals in gas state near the core. It has extremely powerful and deadly lightning storms. It does not sustain life (duh) and has 4 moons. * **Asticus: A colonised moon of Procella with a diameter of around 3,970 kms. It has large cities and observetories. The atmosphere is very earth-like but there are small pockets of methane and ethane. * **Letalis: An extremely cold moon of Procella with a diameter of around 2,580 kms. The moon is around 92% CO2 ice. The other 8% is rock. The atmosphere is heavily CO2 as well. * **Glacies: Another ice moon of Procella with a diameter of around 4,120 kms. The ice is mostly made of sulphuric acid but some other types of acid can be found frozen. The atmosphere is mostly CO2 with traces of carbon based molecules. * **Aes: Yet ANOTHER cold moon of Procella with a diameter of around 2,920 kms. The crust of this moon is mostly alluminum, zinc, bismuth, copper and magnesium with small traces of sodium, fluorine and silicone. A small part of this metal rich moon has been mined, but most operations have either been delayed or canceled due to the extremely cold atmosphere consisting of hydrogen, helium and nitrogen. * *Fodina: A mineral and metal rich world with a diameter of around 10,120 kms. The crust is mostly made of sodium, chlorine, fluorine, calcium and magnesium with traces of metals. Under the very thin crust is a metal rich layer containing mostly silver, copper, alluminum, lead, tin, zinc, platinum, cobalt, berylium, gallium, osmium, gold, titanium, iron, bismuth, potassium and iridium. Going even deepeer reveals more radioactive elements such as uranium, neptunium, plutonium, thorium, francium and rutherfordium. The atmosphere is mostly nitrogen, helium, oxygen hydrogen and chlorine. Many mining operations have taken place and are taking place on the metal rich world. It does not sustain life and has no moons. * *Aer: A gas dwarf at the end of the Solis System with a diameter of around 8,270 kms. It is mostly made of H, He and Li like other gas giants and dwarves. Dwarf Planets That Are Tecnically Not a Part of the Solis System There are 2 dwarf planets that kind of ride on the orbit of Solis. They are: * *Procul: A dwarf planet with a small ring and a diameter of around 2,970 kms. It is a rocky planet mostly made of salt and rock. It has no atmosphere. It has no moons and does not sustain life. * *A 909: A dwarf planet so small, so minor, SO INSIGNIFICANT that the Alvearens didn't even bother to name it. It has a diameter of 970 kms and the planet and the atmosphere are made of Nitrogen, Ethane and Methane. The planet is so far away that the atmosphere froze as well. It has no moons and does not support life. * *Gelu: A small ict dwarf planet consisting of equal parts silicates and different ices. It has a diameter of 1,640 and has no moons. Category:Systems with life Category:Systems with civilizations